una simple historia de amor
by Keyra Masen Cullen
Summary: Se conocieron bajo la lluvia, el se enamoro de ella, ella se encariño con el y pudo surgir algo, pero el destino no se las puso facil, sin embargo, al final terminaran juntos y esta historia solo sera... una simple historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

UNA SIMPLE HISTORIA DE AMOR

Prologo:

SE Conocieron bajo la lluvia y se el se enamoro de ella a primera vista , ella le tomo cariño , y pudo haber surgido algo ; pero , el destino no se las puso fácil , sin embargo , lograran estar juntos y al final esta historia será otra más del montón , será _una simple historia de amor . _

**Disclaimers:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Clamp, si me perteneciera les juro que incluso hubiera casado a Sakura con Shaoran en vez de el final que tuvo.

Capitulo 1: Ella y El

P.o.v de Shaoran:

Estaba enojado, mi madre siempre me había presionado con mis responsabilidades con mi familia, pero, esta vez se había excedido, según ella yo tenia que sentar cabeza y dar un heredero a la "Gran familia Li" para que continuara con la dinastía de la misma, me presionaba de más y ahora hasta me quería conseguir prometida, ¡¡¡Eso era el colmo!!! , mi padre en cambio, él si me apoya, el sabe lo que es que te presionen y de hecho mi madre también me entendía pero buscaba lo mejor para la familia.

Cuando me dijo que si yo no conseguía una prometida en 3 meses, ella me impondría una, me puse tan furioso que salí corriendo del lugar necesitaba despejarme y pensar con claridad, y ahora estaba en una mesita afuera del café del parque había pedido un chocolate el día estaba nublado y un poco fresco pero no tanto para llevar abrigo, el mesero llego con mi pedido le pague y se retiro; la verdad no había mucha gente en las mesas del café puesto que el día no era muy agradable para salir, solo había un señor leyendo su periódico y tomando algo que parecía ser un capuchino, vestía de traje pero sin corbata, también había una pareja de novios de aproximadamente mi edad 18 años, lo suponía porque tenían el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijöu a la cual yo asistía, ellos estaban compartiendo un pastel de vainilla al parecer y aunque no tenían abrigos sí tenían un paraguas por si llovía, lo cual yo no.

Bebí un trago de mi chocolate, ¡como me encantaba el chocolate!, era mi preferido en todo y me ayudaba a calmarme y pensar, tenia que hallar la manera de cómo librarme de ese compromiso sin amor, según mi madre ella me escogería a mi esposa si yo no lo hacia en 3 meses, el problema aquí era:

-¡¡¡Como rayos voy ha encontrar al amor de mi vida en menos de 3 meses!!!-grite desesperado, pero luego me percate de lo que había hecho en pleno parque y voltea a ver a las otras personas.

Para mi suerte no había nadie más que el señor quien me miraba extrañado por mi repentino escándalo, y la pareja quienes me miraban entre divertidos y compasivos al parecer ellos tampoco estaban de acuerdo con la presión de encontrar al amor de tu vida en tan poco tiempo, aunque no supieran las razones.

Pero decidí calmarme y me disculpe haciendo una ligera reverencia, para volverme a sentar, volví a sorber un poco más de mi chocolate y de repente vi como empezaba a caer la lluvia poco a poco estaba un poco fuerte pero nada para irme del parque y al parecer las pocas personas que estaban cerca mío, es decir, en la cafetería, pensaban igual, no nos mojábamos gracias a que las mesas que tenían una gruesa sombrilla que servia de paraguas, no teníamos de que preocuparnos, a mi me encantaba la lluvia, y mojarme en ella.

Sin embargo, estaba conciente que me vería como un entupido si iba y me empapaba solo porque sí, veía como la gente corría buscando como protegerse de la lluvia varios estudiantes que paseaban por el parque corrían a refugiarse dentro de la cafetería, pero ninguno en las mesas del exterior, en pocos minutos el parque estaba desierto y no había nadie en el, o al menos eso pensaba.

Tome otro sorbo de mi chocolate caliente mientras veía la lluvia caer, en serio estaba preocupado por el hecho de casarme sin amor, mi padre, por suerte, si estaba enamorado de mi madre cuando se caso e incluso me atrevo a decir que ahora la quiere más dice que por que ella al ser tan seria es su complemento perfecto, ¡ja! Si yo tuviera esa suerte.

No creo que ni en un año encuentre tan rápido a la chica de mis sueñ…

Justo frente a mi apareció algo que me saco de mis cavilaciones, caminando tranquilamente por el parque, como si no estuviera lloviendo, una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños claros recogidos en una coleta alta y su pelo caía hasta la altura de sus hombros debido al recogido, portaba unas hermosas esmeraldas como ojos y sonreía maravillosamente mientras cantaba una canción que al parecer estaba escuchando de su reproductor de música, lucia una frágil figura y de estatura mediana, solo tenia una palabra para describirla:

PERFECTA.

Ella se estaba empapando con la lluvia pero al parecer no le importaba, estaba sonriendo y se veía muy feliz, sentí que algo me estaba atrayendo de ella y no pude evitar actuar rápido al ver que ya estaba pasando de largo el café y seguía su rumbo, completamente sin prisa alguna, se veía encantadora, me pare e intente en vano quitar la sombrilla de la mesa, así que me dispuse a hacer lo primero que se te me ocurrió, voltea a ver a la pareja que hablaba amenamente mientras se miraban con gran amor, les pedí el paraguas e inconcientemente volteé a ver a la joven que ya se estaba alejando y cuando regrese mi mirada la pareja me sonrío y me dio el paraguas corrí tras ella y para que volteara a verme le grite.

-Oye!!!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

P.o.v de Sakura:

Estaba feliz de la vida, hoy aunque mi clase se retraso, mis mejores amigos Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga y prima desde que tengo memoria, y Eriol Hiragizawa, mi mejor amigo desde quinto grado cuando llego de Inglaterra y actual novia de Tomoyo, me dieron la mejor noticia que me podrían haber dado:

¡Se mudaban a Francia!

Que, ¿Cómo es posible que me alegre que mis mejores amigos se muden de Japón,Tokio a Paris,Francia?

R= FACIL!!! Yo también me mudo para allá

Mi papá es el famoso arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto, el mejor de toda Asia y decano de la facultad de arqueología en la universidad Kaitsumoto en Tokio, sin embargo, su trabajo requiere que nos mudemos.

A mi papá le ofrecieron ir a la excavación de una antigua civilización que se encontró cerca de las afueras de Francia, no se sabe cuanto dure, por lo que nos mudaremos para allá, yo estaba triste pues me tendría que alejar de mis amigos.

Pero ahora en la salida me dijeron que habían arreglado todo con sus padres para mudarse para Francia durante lo que dure mi estadía en ese lugar, ellos no opusieron resistencia alguna, pues, la mama de Tomoyo era prima de mi mamá y eso la hacia mi "tía" yo la quiero como a una mamá, desde que mi mamá murió cuando yo tenia 3 años, ella a cuidado de mi como si fuera su propia hija, y en cuanto a los padres de Eriol, bueno ellos eran aun menos problema, pues la mamá de Eriol es hermana de mi papá y su padre es el mejor amigo del mío, así es Eriol también es mi primo solo que no Tomoyo por eso no hay ningún problema con su relación, por lo que entre ellos arreglaron que si tanto Tomoyo como Eriol podían vivir con mi papa y conmigo no habría ningún problema.

Mi papa por supuesto que no se opuso, sabia que yo los extrañaría mucho y que en Francia me sentiría muy sola, ya que él, por la excavación casi no podría estar en casa, además, que tanto Eriol como Tomoyo eran como sus otros hijos, así como yo lo era para los padres de ambos, nos conocíamos desde chicos y nuestros padres se llevaban muy bien, somos inseparables, ni siquiera afecto en nuestra amistad que Eriol y Tomoyo se pusieran de novios, de hecho, desde entonces, ambos son más apegados a mi, y eso que antes no me dejaban ni respirar a gusto.

Por ese motivo estoy más que dichosa y ahora voy rumbo a mi casa, mientras escucho una canción de _westlife_ un grupo americano muy bueno, Eriol me los había recomendado y debo admitir que me fascinaron, voy cantando la canción _con lo bien que te ves_ es una de mis favoritas, no llevo prisa alguna, mi papá no llegara hasta la noche de la universidad, se tiene que quedar a chequear unas cosas del traslado a Francia, y como no tengo ningún hermano ni nada parecido, solo están las personas del servicio y ya.

Eriol y Tomoyo, después de darme la noticia le fueron a avisar al director ya que aun no habían hecho el papeleo, yo ya lo había terminado así que decidí mejor irme caminando a mi casa, aunque hacia un día nublado y yo no llevaba paraguas, poco me importaba, así había estado todo el día y no había llovido, y si eso pasaba, poco me importaba me encantaba mojarme, yo solo iba feliz de la vida caminando mientras cantaba una canción.

Pero, de pronto, que empieza a llover, sin embargo, yo no le preste mucha atención, ya estaba empapada, para que correr como la demás gente que veía a mi alrededor, estaba de muy buen humor para desanimarme con eso, de hecho, hasta estaba más feliz, y vi que estaba llegando al café del parque, ese café me encantaba, siempre tomo un chocolate cuando voy con mis amigas, pensé en pararme ahí, pero mejor cambie de opinión, quería seguir disfrutando de la lluvia, cuando de repente, a pesar de tener los audífonos y estar cantando, oí una voz.

-Oye!!!

**Notas de la autora: El fic estará hecho de puro P.o.v de Shaoran y uno que otro P.o.v de Sakura de vez en cuando se vera el P.o.v en tercera persona ósea mi relato de lo que pasa, tal vez, también ponga el P.o.v de un personaje por ahí, pero como ya dije, será mayoritariamente **relatada** la historia por Shaoran.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNA SIMPLE HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**Prologo: **

**SE Conocieron bajo la lluvia y se el se enamoro de ella a primera vista , ella le tomo cariño , y pudo haber surgido algo ; pero , el destino no se las puso fácil , sin embargo , lograran estar juntos y al final esta historia será otra más del montón , será **_**una simple historia de amor . **_

**Disclaimers: Sakura Card Captor, no me pertenece, pertenece a Clamp y todo eso, pero la historia si es mía.**

**Capitulo 2 : Tu nombre, mi nombre**

**P.o.v de Shaoran:**

**-Oye!!!-le grite intentando llamar su atención y entonces ella se volteo y me miro un tanto sorprendida, me imagino que fue por que alguien le hable cuando hay plena lluvia en el parque, y la verdad yo también estaba pensando que seguramente me vería como un completo idiota, estaba empapado y con un paraguas en manos, ¿Qué por que no lo había abierto? Fácil, no lo había pensado.**

**Yo tenia mi cabello castaño oscuro completamente empapado y mi mirada ambarina estaba posada en ella, lucia completamente empapada, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa, tenia el uniforme de la preparatoria a la que yo asistía, le calculaba unos 18-19 como máximo.**

**Entonces reaccione, ella me esta mirando como si estuviera loco, supongo que fue por que me le quede mirando como zombie sin hacer nada más.**

**-Jeje je…-no se me ocurre nada que decirle, solo atine a reír nervioso.**

**-Te conozco?-me pregunto con su suave voz.**

**-No, veraz… y-yo -y solo intento tratar de abrir el paraguas, bajo la mirada que ella tiene posada en mi, puedo percibir que esta divertida por mis problemas para abrir el paraguas, ya después de otro vano intento por abrirlo, me rindo y decido quitarle la cubertura para taparla.**

**-No es necesario-me responde y me regala una hermosa sonrisa mientras tira la cubertura a unos arbustos que estaban cerca.**

**Yo lejos de enojarme, por que entiendo que ya de nada sirve el "paraguas" me río y ella me acompaña en mi risa, la suya es suave y dulce, podría escucharla todo el día, y después de quien sabe cuanto paramos de reír, me le quedo viendo a sus hermosas joyas esmeralda son tan brillantes y llenas de vida que no puedo evitar quedar hipnotizado por ellas; ella me sonríe de nuevo, se quita los audífonos, al parecer tenia la canción en pausa, me ofrece uno y yo lo tomo, ella se pone el otro y nos vamos caminando por el parque en silencio, oyendo una canción, que la verdad me encantaba.**

**La verdad no la conozco, ella no me conoce, ni siquiera nos hemos dicho los nombres, y aún así vamos caminando por el parque en plana llovizna, uno al lado del otro, compartiendo los audífonos, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y ahora que lo pienso, me siento muy a gusto con ella, me olvido de mis recientes problemas, me olvido de mi madre y de todas mis presiones, solo estoy yo con una chica maravillosa al lado mío oyendo **_**con lo bien que te ves**_** de **_**westlife **_**un grupo americano que uno de mis dos mejores y únicos amigos, oye mucho, por lo tanto yo también lo conozco y tengo que aceptar que me termino gustando, volteo hacia donde esta **_**la chica de ojos verdes**_** ,como le he puesto interiormente al no saber su nombre, y me percato que esta tarareando la canción mientras sonríe, nos paramos en una banca en silencio, esperando a que termine la canción.**

**2 minutos después…**

**Ya termino y tanto ella como yo estamos en silencio, es uno agradable, pero igual, es incomodo, estoy esperando a que ella sea la que lo rompa, si lo se, yo soy el tipo extraño que se le acerco como un tonto y por lo menos debería poder romper yo el silencio, ya que ella es la chica que envés de alejarse corriendo de el extraño esta con el como si nada, y no le huye como si estuviera loco, lo cual debería.**

**Y como si me hubiera leído la mente, ella voltea ha verme, y esta ahí con su hermosa sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos verdes, viéndome curiosos, y yo estoy viéndola embobado, mirándola directamente a los ojos buscando algo que me diga que ella se molesta con mi presencia, sin embargo, no lo encuentro.**

**-Sueles perseguir chicas empapadas por el parque, y después intentar taparlas con un intento de paraguas-me pregunto divertida.**

**-Quieres que te diga la verdad?-le pregunte, mientras sonreía, es extraño pues no lo hago mucho.**

**-Seria bueno-me responde en tono divertido.**

**-Entonces, te diré que no, eres la primera-le respondo, volteo hacia el frente, me gusta estar con ella.**

**-Debería sentirme alagada?-vuelve a preguntarme, puedo ver que se esta aguantando la risa.**

**-Por supuesto que sí!!!-respondo en broma y entonces, tanto ella como yo no aguantamos más y estallamos en carcajadas, es extraño, esta lloviendo, no la conozco y aun así jamás me he sentido mejor.**

**Suelo ser muy serio con la gente, pero, ella simplemente es diferente, jamás me había reído tanto como ahora, ella es simple **_**perfecta para mi**_**.**

**-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas, extraño?- me pregunto con su dulce voz, al parecer ella también me tenia un sobrenombre, aunque yo no se lo he dicho en voz alta.**

**-Li, Shaoran Li… y tu?-le termine preguntando, la verdad es que me encantaría saber el nombre de esa bella chica que, aunque no me guste admitirlo, me a cautivado a primera vista.**

**-Bueno Li, mi nombre es…**

**Notas de la autora: Si lo se es un capitulo muy corto, hasta yo me quiero matar de lo aburrido que estuvo y definitivamente fue algo tedioso, pero, el próximo capitulo estará más largo, o al menos eso espero, ha y una cosa esta es mi segunda historia, y se que tanto esta como la primera están algo(mucho) mal escritas, prometo tratar de corregir eso en el futuro.**

**Besos: Sakushao4ever.**


	3. Chapter 3

UNA SIMPLE HISTORIA DE AMOR

Prologo:

SE Conocieron bajo la lluvia y se el se enamoro de ella a primera vista , ella le tomo cariño , y pudo haber surgido algo ; pero , el destino no se las puso fácil , sin embargo , lograran estar juntos y al final esta historia será otra más del montón , será _una simple historia de amor . _

**Disclaimers: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a Clamp, si fuera mía la serie hubiera tenido muchos más capítulos que Sailor Moon y como 5 películas.**

Capitulo 3 : La flor de cerezo de la que me enamore

-Bueno Li, mi nombre es… _Sakura Kinomoto_

-Sakura… bonito nombre-no se me ocurre que decirle, su nombre va a la perfección con ella, delicado, dulce y hermoso, y es que ella es tan delicada y perfecta como una _flor de cerezo._

-Sabes, tu y yo, estamos aquí, sentados en una banca, con una persona extraña, de la cual solo sabemos el nombre, y para colmo esta lloviendo-ella tenia razón, sin embargo, a mi no me molesta.

-Te molesta?- le pregunte temeroso, por alguna razón, no quiero que se valla.

-En realidad, si fuera así ya me habría ido-me contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, te molesta si te digo Sakura, envés de llamarte de tu-le pregunte algo tímido, por una negativa.

-Déjame pensar… nos acabamos de conocer, yo no se nada de ti más que tu nombre, y tu no sabes nada de mi más que mi nombre, también estamos empapados y seguimos bajo la lluvia hablando como si nada… por supuesto que no me molestaría que me llamaras por mi nombre-finalizo con una sonrisa MI adorable cerezo… un momento… MI cerezo, de acuerdo tengo un problema-…solo si tu me permites llamarte por tu nombre-agrego alegre _Sakura_ sacándome de mis vacilaciones, juro que me quería dar un paro cardiaco de lo emocionado que estaba, al pensar que mi nombre saliera de sus labios.

-Por supuesto que _**tu**_, pero solo tu me puedes decir Shaoran, Sakura-le exprese sonriente y lleno de dicha.

-Solo yo? Que quieres decir con eso?-me pregunto con carita confundida, se veía adorable.

-Digamos que no me confío mucho con la gente-admití mirando el suelo avergonzado.

-¡Gracias!-me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo algo efusivo, apuesto a que estoy completamente sonrojado.

-Por que?-le pregunto, la verdad, no veo por que agradecerme.

-Por lo que veo en tu mirada-me dice y me esta mirando con ¿ternura? ¿porque?

-No te entiendo-le explico, la verdad yo creo que ella entendió que estoy confundido, sin embargo, solo soltó una suave risa.

-Veraz, en tu mirada puedo percibir que eres una persona un tanto cerrada, y me alegra que pudieses confiar tan rápido en mi, así, sin conocerme, me siento muy feliz! _Shaoran_-termina ella con una sonrisa.

No podía creerlo, ella tenia razón en eso, de hecho, nadie me llamaba por mi nombre, todos siempre usaban formalismos como es normal, me llaman Li, fuera de mi familia, solo mis mejores amigos desde siempre, me llamaban así, y eso que tuvieron que pasar dos años de conocerlos para que eso pasara.

Nos quedamos hablando de trivialidades, hasta llegar al punto que ella ya sabia que yo tenia cuatro hermanas locas, una madre demasiado seria, un padre excesivamente comprensivo y que yo era el heredero de la famosa "dinastía Li" de Hong Kong. Ella ni se inmuto cuando le dije que tenia millones de dólares ni nada por el estilo, es más, mientras le contaba eso de mi vida había estado sentada en silencio viéndome fijamente y poniendo atención a cada palabra que decía yo; en cuanto le confesé lo de mi clan y que tenia ciertos privilegios ella seguía igual, poniéndome atención, lo cual me extraño.

La verdad siempre que decía que pertenecía a la dinastía Li, todo mundo se portaba diferente conmigo, siempre buscaban agradarme y eran hipócritas, sin embargo, Sakura seguía igual prestándome atención, y la verdad me alegraba que por fin alguien no se fijara en mi dinero si no en mi.

No le conté de el trato de mi madre con respecto a el compromiso, no quería espantarla.

-Y no tengo elección, tendré que ser empresario en vez de dedicarme a alguna carrera que quiera-le termine de comentar, cuanto tiempo llevábamos así, no lo se, solo se que prácticamente le había comentado ya toda mi vida; como jamás lo había hecho.

-Ya veo…-al fin hablo, ella no me había interrumpido en ningún momento, solo me miraba atenta.

-Ahora te toca a ti, cuéntame de ti Sakura-le propuse, quiero saberlo todo de ella, estoy enamorado de ella y por más apresurado y loco que suene, se que es el amor de mi vida.

Justo en cuando termine de decir eso, se a parado la lluvia, miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya son las 6 de la tarde, miro a Sakura, ella me esta mirando y sonriendo.

-Acompáñame-me ordena, ni siquiera espera respuesta de mi parte y se para y comenzó a caminar, yo me paro y la comienzo a seguir, apresuro un poco el paso y la alcazo, la miro confundido.

-Estamos empapados, será mejor que nos sequemos y por lo que me contaste y la cara de frustración que tenias antes, se nota que no te place ir a tu casa en estos momentos, así que iremos a la mía, espero no te moleste-me dice con una mirada muy tierna y una ligera sonrisa de esas a las que en tan poco tiempo ya me acostumbre tanto.

La verdad no me termina de sorprender, como había sabido eso si según TODO el mundo, incluidos mis padres, yo no era alguien a quien uno le pudiese leer la mente, mucho menos una chica que, aunque estoy seguro es muy importante para mi y es el amor de mi vida, acababa de conocerla.

-Eso es porque de alguna manera te comprendo o intento hacerlo Shaoran-OK, eso me dio miedo, en serio soy tan predecible.

-No, no lo eres-la volteo a ver sorprendido, ella esta mirando hacia un charco que dejo la lluvia, esta parada igual que yo y esperando a que le de alcance, puesto que esta se había alejado un poco.

-Pero… como?-la verdad estaba perplejo, ella me leía la mente tan fácilmente, le di alcance y siguió caminando conmigo por un lado.

-No se por que, pero puedo ver en tu mirada tu personalidad y la verdad, ¡le alegra mucho!-me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ^^U , jeje je-solo me pude reír, me parecía muy chistoso que se alegrara solo con eso.

-Bueno, pero apúrate Shaoran!, nos resfriaremos si seguimos mojados mucho tiempo-me dijo y siguió caminando, yo le di alcance la verdad, era bastante rápida, pero yo no me quedaba atrás.

Caminamos através del parque y llegamos a una "casa" de tres pisos, de color amarillo pollito muy ligero, techo azul, parecía una mansión de la época victoriana, muy bonita y con un enorme jardín, vi que Sakura se acercaba al timbre y lo tocaba.

-Residencia Kinomoto, ¿Quién es?-pregunto una voz por el parlante que estaba debajo de el timbre.

-Soy yo, Sakura-respondió mi cerezo.

-Señorita Kinomoto, enseguida le abro-respondió la voz.

Enseguida las puertas de la casa se abrieron y Sakura paso de inmediato, pero yo me quede en la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?-me pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta para verme.

-No, nada-negué levemente con la cabeza al pronunciar estas palabras.

-Entonces pasa ^^-me dijo.

Yo la verdad estaba un poco apenado, en verdad me estaba invitando a pasar, pero, si me acaba de conocer.

-Estaremos en la sala, Kina-anuncio Sakura ha una mucama que estaba hay.

-Quiere que les lleve un poco de te y ropa para que estén más cómodos señorita-le pregunto esta.

-Si, por favor-le respondió cortésmente Sakura, la verdad me impresionaba que tratara a su sirvienta con tanta cortesía, las personas que he conocido que tienen una, siempre las tratan mal, y la verdad, eso me enoja.

-Vamos Shaoran!-me ordeno Sakura, y juntos nos dirigimos a la sala.

Cuando entramos, pude ver que a pesar de ser una gran sala, se veía muy familiar y me daba una sensación muy calida, estaba llena de fotos y con unos sillones blancos y paredes crema y un piso de madera oscura, y algunas mesitas de noche de la misma madera del piso con una chimenea que en este momento esta apagada.

La sirvienta llego y le dio la ropa a Sakura y ha mi, ella me indico una habitación en la que me podría cambiar de ropa, cuando entre vi que era una bonita habitación, paredes color blancas con aires verdes, una cama individual con sabanas blancas y una mesita de noche en madera de roble.

Salí en menos de 5 minutos y la sirvienta que estaba hay me dijo que esperara ha Sakura en la sala de estar, yo vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga corta color negro con unos converse negros, me preguntaba de quien era la ropa, cuando llegue ha la sala me dispuse a ver las fotos de la sala, primero me dirigí a las mesitas de noche y pude ver varias fotos, había una en que se encontraba una pequeña y muy hermosa niña que parecía tener alrededor de 3 años, me imagino era Sakura ya que tenia las mismas características, estaba abrazada de una mujer muy bonita, tenia pelo grisáceo y muy ondulado, sonreía, se veía joven y tenia los maravillosos ojos verdes que tiene Sakura, seguro es su mama.

Ambas están sonriendo en la fotografía, se veían muy felices, me dirigí a ver la foto al lado de esta, y en ella estaba Sakura con la misma edad, solo que esta ves abrazada de un hombre, se veía joven, no tanto como la mujer, pero si bastante, el tenia el pelo castaño, un poco más oscuro que el de Sakura, pero se veía claro, ojos de un color castaños un poco más oscuro, ambos sonreían, de seguro es su papa.

Después de mirar esas fotos me dirigí a ver las de arriba de la chimenea, eran tres, me dirigí a ver la que estaba a la derecha, en ella estaba Sakura, se veía de aproximadamente 8 años, estaba vestida con un vestidito rosa, tenia flores de cerezo, y unos zapatitos blancos, tenia el pelo hasta los hombros, se veía muy tierna, a su lado una niña de la misma edad, de pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura, y ojos azules con un toque morado, el mismo vestido que Sakura pero en color celeste, ambas sonreían y se tomaban de las manos viendo a la cámara, tal ves era su amiga o algo cercano ha ella.

Me dirigí a mirar la foto que estaba a la izquierda, pasando de largo la de en medio, y en esa foto de nuevo estaba Sakura, solo que esta vez se veía de unos diez años mas o menos, tenia un vestido de corte liso, color rosa y el pelo suelto hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, justo del lado derecho estaba la misma niña que en la otra foto, con un vestido igual al de Sakura, pero, como en la otra foto, de color celeste, seguía con el cabello hasta la cintura y ambas seguían sonriendo.

La diferencia de esta foto, es que, al lado izquierdo de Sakura y tomándole la mano, estaba un niño, de la misma edad que sus acompañantes, el niño tenia el pelo negro con destellos azules, ojos de color zafiro, piel blanca y sonrisa misteriosa, vestía de un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta color negra, ante esta imagen no pude evitar sorprenderme, ¡Ese niño era muy parecido a uno de mis dos mejores amigos!, sin embargo que tan probable era que fueran la misma persona.

Me dirigí a la foto de en medio y ahí había una Sakura de unos 17 años, era más parecida a la conozco actualmente, con el pelo hasta mitad de espalda suelto y con un vestido rosa pastel con una cinta blanca alrededor de la cintura, a su lado derecho la misma chica de antes con el pelo igual de largo y el mismo vestido que Sakura, pero en celeste.

Igual que en la otra foto hay estaba el chico, lo mire unos segundos y lo reconocí de inmediato, no había duda, ¡¡¡ESE CHICO, ERA ERIOL!!!, no lo podía creer, ese era uno de mis mejores amigos solo que un poco más joven, pero, como es que Sakura conoce ha Eriol, definitivamente tengo que averiguarlo.

Por ultimo dirijo mi mirada a una foto que estaba bocabajo en una mesita de noche algo apartada de las otras, la levanto y en ella miro a Sakura como es actualmente, estaba abrazada de un joven, este era alto, de cabello negro con destellos verdes y ojos azules, piel pálida, tengo que admitir que tenia buen físico, sonreía mucho, se veía un buen sujeto, más, sin embargo, había algo en el que no me terminaba de convencer, y el hecho de que Sakura estuviera abrasada de él me molestaba, y me molestaba mucho, note algo a lo que no le había puesto atención, pero que, definitivamente era muy difícil de ignorar.

Una enorme tacha estaba sobre la imagen del chico y el hecho de que a imagen estuviera bocabajo, lo único que le decía es que, ese chico, es una molestia para **su**Sakura.

Oí los pasos de Sakura que venia caminando pausadamente hacia la sala de estar, yo puse la fotografía en su lugar y me voltee a verla entrar a la sala…

Estaba hermosa, tenia su pelo suelto y un jean de mezclilla con una blusa manga ¾ lisa y de color negro, con unos converse negros iguales a los que yo tenia, solo que de chica, lucia estupenda y me sonreía muy tiernamente, de seguro que en este momento tengo cara de idiota enamorado, pero es que en ese momento más seguro no podría estar.

Había encontrado a mi chica ideal, la mujer de mi vida, la chica de mis sueños, la persona que más quería, la que yo quería para mi futura esposa, la dueñas de mis quincenas, la persona que me complementaba, la chica que sin siquiera conocer ni intentarlo me había enamorado, mi todo…

La flor de cerezo de la que me enamore.

**Notas de la autora (o sea yo):**

**Que les pareció este capitulo…**

**No todo será miel sobre hojuelas para Shaoran y Sakura, ya vieron la aparicion del chico misterioso, quien será? Tendrán que esperar un os capitulitos más para saberlo XD.**

**Les quiero agradecer sus reviews a:**

**Sasha Kinoli: gracias por ser mi primer review en esta linda historia.**

**Lilia. Takarai: gracias por tu review y no dejes de leer por favor.**

**rainyday-memories: no te preocupes, de que terminan juntos, terminan juntos (si no yo misma me suicido) XD.**

**Cielo-0127: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra tener mi primer fan espero sigas leyendo.**

**Babybloo: gracias por tu review, los comentarios me animan mucho.**


	4. Chapter 4

**UNA SIMPLE HISTORIA DE AMOR **

**Prologo:**

**Se conocieron bajo la lluvia, el se enamoro de ella a primera vista, ella le tomo cariño; y pudo haber surgido algo, pero, el destino no se las puso fácil, sin embargo, lograran estar junto y esta historia será una más del montón, será **_**una simple historia de amor**_**.**

**Disclaimers: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, le pertenece a mis ídolos: las clamp.**

Capitulo 4: No dejare que te vallas, al menos… no sin mi.

P.o.v de Shaoran:

-Me alegra que te quedara la ropa-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras se sentaban un sillón y me hacia señas de que la acompañara.

-Gracias, pero… ¿de quien es la ropa?-esa duda estaba en mi cabeza, así que le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-De mi primo, a veces se queda aquí ha dormir y siempre deja un conjunto de ropa por si acaso-me explico pacientemente Sakura.

-Ya veo…-me quede pensando, y ahora me he dado cuenta que, no se nada de su familia, y casi nada de ella.

-Pues tal vez debas de empezarme ha preguntar-me dijo con una sonrisa, se me olvido lo fácil que soy de leer para ella.

-Yo…-estaba apenado.

-No hay ningún problema, enserio-me dijo sonriente, ¿siempre sonríe?

-Bueno, para empezar, ¿ quien eres tu?¿Quién es Sakura Kinomoto?

-En verdad quieres saber…-me cuestiono.

-Créeme, no sabes cuan importante es para mi saberlo-era verdad, me enamore de ella y quiero saberlo todo.

-Bien, tu lo pediste, te contare absolutamente **todo**-me dijo esta vez una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa y recalcando la ultima palabra-pero… con una condición-agrego.

-¿Qué condición?-me toco a mi cuestionar esta vez.

-Se discreto con lo que te voy ha contar, no me gustaría que todo el mundo hable de mi vida; menos cuando vamos a la misma escuela Shaoran-me dijo y yo me sorprendí.

-¿Cómo sabes que vamos a la misma escuela?-¿Cómo es que lo supo?

-Bueno… me imagino que te fuiste tan enojado de tu casa, por alguna razón, que no te diste cuenta que tenias puesto el uniforme-ahora que lo pienso… tiene razón, no recuerdo haberme cambiado.

-Si, se que tengo razón, gracias por admitirlo _Shao_-me leyó de nuevo la mente, ¿será adivina?… ¡un momento!, me dijo Shao O///O .

-Espero no te moleste que te diga así-claro que no me molestaba!!!

-¡¡¡Claro que no me molesta Sakura!!!-creo que respondí un poco más fuerte de lo debido, pero, no quería que se arrepintiera.

-Ja jaja, de acuerdo, pero si me prometes ser discreto-me miro con unos ojos que, juraría que si me pedía que saltara de la mismísima torre de Tokio en ese justo momento, se que lo haría.

-No necesito ni que me lo digas, pero si, te lo prometo, no, te lo juro-le dije seguro de mi mismo.

Ella se me quedo viendo un momento, no puedo describir la mirada con la que me veía, en sus ojos había algo que me decía que ella estaba feliz con lo que le había respondido, que estaba sorprendida, pero su cara no me delataba nada.

-Lo que pasa es que jamás había creído tan ciegamente en alguien, como lo hago contigo-me dijo ha modo de explicación, de nuevo sabiendo lo que pienso.

-¿Te arrepientes?-le pregunte con dolor, pero no quería que se sintiera obligada ha seguir con esto, después de todo tengo que admitir que como había dicho antes, era muy extraño.

-Lo extraño es que no-me dijo mientras me volvía ha sonreír.

-Me alegro-le respondí tratando de contener la enorme alegría que llevo dentro.

-Bueno, pero hazme tu primera pregunta-me dijo.

-¿Quiénes son tu familia?-empecé con una pregunta común.

-Bueno, mi familia son mi papa, Fujitaka Kinomoto, el es arqueólogo de la facultad de arqueología de la universidad Kaitsumoto, aquí en Tokio-en serio?!?!?!

-¡¡¡Tu papa es el famoso arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto!!!-que querían, estaba impresionado.

-¿Lo conoces?-me pegunta.

-Bueno… no en persona, pero es el arqueólogo más famoso de toda Asia, soy su admirador-realmente estaba emocionado, no se como no lo reconocí en la foto.

- ^-^ ¡verdad que es genial!, yo admiro a mi papa, aunque… por su trabajo se la pasa muy poco en casa-me confeso aun sin perder esa sonrisa, pero con un brillo de tristeza en su mirada.

-Si, pero… no sabia que tenia una hija, es decir, sabia por las revistas que se había casado, pero su esposa murió unos años después, no supe que habían tenido un hijo, en este caso, hija-trate de cambiar el tema para que dejara de estar triste pero…

-Si bueno, mis papas jamás revelaron a la prensa que tenían una hija, para que pudiera mezclarme con los niños de mi edad sin problemas, pero, unos años después mama murió, y papa decidió que lo que menos quería era llamar más la atención de la prensa, revelando que tenia una hija, pensó que seria muy duro para mi lidiar con todo eso, y además, la temprana muerte de mama-en ese momento comprendí que lo había arruinado, lo único que logre fue que sus ojos mostraran aun más tristeza de la que ya tenían.

Y… ¿quienes más son de tu familia?- le pregunte tratando de cambiar rápidamente el tema, lo que menos quería era ver ha Sakura triste.

-Bueno están, mi tía Sonomi Daidouji, dueña de la compañía de juguetes Daidouji, mi prima Tomoyo, mis tíos, James y Madeleine, y claro esta mi primo Eriol Hiragizawa-ante la mención de este ultimo no pude evitar mi sorpresa.

-¡¡¡Dijiste Eriol Hiragizawa!!!-acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo.

- O_O Pues… sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-me miro confundida.

-Tal vez no me lo creas pero, ¡Eriol Hiragizawa es uno de mis mejores amigos!-le solté todo de una vez, me quería aclarar esa duda, esa foto simplemente me había abierto sospechas, pero, esto ya era muy extraño.

-¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!!-al parecer ella también estaba muy sorprendida-pero… si tu eres su mejor amigo, ¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera conocido antes?.

-Pues…-ahora que lo mencionaba, yo tampoco le encuentro la lógica.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de ir en la misma escuela, Eriol y yo solo nos vemos en receso junto con Tomoyo, no vamos en ninguna clase juntos…-empezó ha razonar sobre las posibilidades mi querida Sakura.

-Eso explicaría por que nunca lo veo en receso, pero… siempre dice que va con su mejor amiga y su novia-le dije yo.

-Bueno lo que pasa, es que, a pesar de ser primos, Eriol y yo somos lo mejores amigos, y Tomoyo es su novia-me contesto ella.

-Pero no se supone que esa chica ¿también es tu prima?-que eso no seria muy raro???

-Bueno, ^^U lo que pasa es ambos son **mis** primos, pero son de dos ramas diferentes, Tomoyo por parte de mi mama, y Eriol por parte de papa, no hay ninguna relación consanguínea entre ellos, por lo tanto…

-…no hay problema-complete yo al fin entendiendo ese punto.

-Exacto!, pero… eso no explica como es que no nos conocimos desde antes-ese era un buen punto, aunque tal vez…

-Tal vez sea por que yo no soy muy sociable, en receso siempre me la paso con Ken, mi otro mejor amigo-dije yo ha modo de posible explicación.

-Tal vez…-dijo con la mirada puesta en la nada y una ligera sonrisa-o tal vez, no fue coincidencia que nos conociéramos ahora y no antes, ya sabes lo que dicen: _en este mundo no existen la coincidencias, solo lo inevitable_-y justo esa frase, me recordó a mi amigo oji-zafiro, siempre tan reflexivo.

-Sabes, Eriol siempre…

-… dice eso, si, pero creo que tiene razón-me dijo completando lo que yo le iba ha decir.

-Siempre le dije que estaba loco, pero ahora, no puedo estar más de acuerdo con él-y era cierto, tal vez fue cosa del destino que ella llegara justo cuando más la necesitaba, y menos la esperaba.

-Pero lamento, que sea hasta ahora…-esto lo dijo con un deje de tristeza, y yo me pregunto…

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que…, en unos pocos días-vi como su sonrisa se borraba completamente, y sus ojos expresaban dolor-me mudare a Francia.

- …no, simplemente no es verdad, me estas mintiendo verdad, dime que me estas mintiendo, por favor, dime que me estas jugando una broma-

-En este momento, créeme que me gustaría que fuera una broma…-y bajo la mirada, pude ver como unas pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos y aterrizaban directo en el piso de madera oscura.

En ese momento sentí una gran furia, algo inexplicable, el destino me puso enfrente al amor de mi vida, y ahora me la quitaba, eso era tan injusto, es decir, Eriol me había explicado que se mudaría ha Francia una temporada, tal vez un año o dos, pero que se comunicaría y vendría en vacaciones; sin embargo, con Sakura era diferente, yo no tenia un año o dos, yo solo tenia 3 meses, 3 malditos meses, si fuera por mi, la esperaría toda la vida, pero, esto no dependía de mi, dependía de mi madre, y ella no iba ha ceder, definitivamente, no iba ha ceder.

Sin embargo, no la pensaba perder, o al menos, no tan fácilmente, posiblemente lo que se me estaba ocurriendo fuera mi idea más loca de todas, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

-¿Ya compraste tu boleto de avión?-le dije mientras levantaba suavemente su rostro y limpiaba esas lagrimas de sus delicadas mejillas con mis pulgares.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-me dijo con clara confusión en su angelical rostro.

-Por que ya te encontré…-rayos debía corregir eso, aun era muy pronto para decirle mis sentimientos- ,me refiero a que ya encontré a mi primera amiga mujer, además uno de mis mejores amigos también se va contigo-

-No pensaras lo que creo que estas pensando, ¿o sí?-se veía claramente desconcertada.

-Definitivamente _Saku_,-le dije poniéndole un pequeño sobrenombre de cariño-… **no dejare que te vallas, al menos… no sin mi**-le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Al fin!!!**

**Después de tanta espera (y de muchos inconvenientes como la falta de Internet y el mounstro llamado bloqueo de inspiración) e actualizado este fic.**

**Quiero que sepan que no pienso dejarlo, no pienso dejar ningún fic pendiente, y mucho menos este, tengo unas cuantas ideas que le puedo ir poniendo, pero les pido un poquito de paciencia, ya pase ha tercer año de secundaria, y la estúpida escuela me esta comiendo viva, en especial matemáticas y la aburrida y tediosa clase de historia de México, normalmente estas clases se me dan muy bien, pero este año simplemente me esta yendo de la patada, por lo tanto es posible que no tenga tiempo para pensar mucho en el siguiente capitulo, pero les prometo que are todo por actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

**Y ahora si, sin más que decir, y con mucho sueño me despido.**

**Y recuerden:**

**Coman frutas y verduras.**

**El hierro es energía.**

**Eviten el exceso.**

**Fumar causa cáncer.**

**El verde es vida.**

**Y yo soy muy cursi.**

**Dejen un review.**

**Y que dios los bendiga.**

**Besos: SAKUSHAO4EVER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una simple historia de amor **

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a las maravillosísimas de las chicas Clamp, pero la trama es mía.

**Prologo:** Se conocieron bajo la lluvia, el se enamoro de ella a primera vista, ella le tomo cariño, y pudo haber surgido algo pero, el destino no se las puso fácil, sin embargo, lograran estar juntos, y al final esta historia será otra más del montón, será _una simple historia de amor._

Capitulo 5: ¿Te has enamorado Shaoran?

P.o.v de Shaoran

-¡¿¡Estas hablando en serio Shaoran!-me pregunto totalmente sorprendida y hasta algo incrédula.

-Shaoran Li nunca miente Sakura-le dije con aire falso de engreído.

-Ja-Ja-Ja-se fingió reír de mi Sakura-y bien señor Li, ¿Cómo planea que su familia lo deje ir hasta Paris con unos _supuestos _desconocidos?-¡rayos!

-…-me quede en blanco ante ese argumento-bueno… -y ahí se me vino la idea, matar dos pájaros de un tiro-te aseguro que con el argumento que tengo preparado, no podrán decirme que no-pude observar que cuando dije esto sus ojos brillaron un poco.

-¿Y te podrás quedar a vivir conmigo, Eriol y Tomoyo en la misma casa?-me pregunto.

-No quiero molestar…-

-¡Para nada!-casi grito Sakura, eso me tenía muy sorprendido, ¿en serio quería que me quedara con ella?-bueno… quiero decir que… yo-en ese momento la invadió un adorable sonrojo-pienso que sería genial que viviéramos juntos…-se sonrojo aun más-¡ósea, los cuatro!

-Por supuesto…-mencione, sonrojándome yo también, la verdad, la idea de vivir solo con Sakura, no me molestaba para nada.

-¿Shaoran?, ¿estás bien?-me pregunto mi cerezo, al parecer me quede perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Estoy bien Saku… más que bien-dije un tanto sonrojado, debía de controlar mis pensamientos cerca de ella, no quería parecer un tonto.

-¿Entonces, vendrás conmigo?, ¿Me acompañaras a Paris?-me pregunto con un brillo de inocencia en sus ojos.

-Claro que sí Sakura-_te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo_, termine para mí en mi fuero interno.

-¡Qué bien!-y se puso a saltar como niña pequeña por toda la sala, no pude evitar sonreír ante su felicidad.

Sin embargo, cuando vi el reloj que estaba arriba de la chimenea, me di cuenta que ya era bastante tarde y, por más que odiara no poder seguir viendo a mi cerezo, tenía que volver a mi casa. Aunque bueno, eso serviría para también avisarle a mi madre que tendría que viajar.

-Sakura…-la llame.

Ella paro de bailotear, una reverenda lastima puesto a que se veía muy tierna, y me presto atención.

-¿Dime Shao?-me vio con curiosidad.

-Me tengo que ir Saku, tengo que volver a mi casa.

Vi como su mirada se entristeció por un momento, para luego recuperar el brillo habitual.

-¡Mañana nos encontramos en la entrada de la escuela!-no pregunto, confirmo, lo cual me causo un poco de gracia.

-Por supuesto mi cerezo-le dije tiernamente.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa suave, y yo me patee mentalmente por lo que dije, sin embargo, me pareció ver un brillo de alegría en su mirada.

-¡Kina!, ¿podrías venir por favor?-llamo Sakura a su mucama.

En menos de lo canta un gallo, Kina ya estaba con nosotros.

-¿Dígame señorita?-pregunto la señora, por lo que observaba, Kina debería de tener alrededor de 30 años, su cabello era negro y sus ojos también, pude apreciar un anillo de matrimonio en su mano.

-Este, me preguntaba si la ropa de Shao ya estaba limpia-dijo mi cerezo, mirando con un brillo muy bonito a la mucama.

Kina me volteo a ver con una sonrisa y luego regreso su vista a Sakura, la vio dulcemente, como si Sakura fuera muy especial para ella y le respondió con voz dulce a mi cerezo.

-¿El es tu nuevo amigo mi niña?-.

Sakura sonrió un poco más.

-Sí, vamos en la misma escuela.

-Bien; la ropa del joven ya esta lista, la traigo de inmediato señorita-respondió.

-¡Gracias Kina!-dijo alegremente mi Sakura.

Me voltio a ver con esa mirada dulce.

-¿Te parece si mañana te acompaño a comprar tu boleto para Paris?, así podre asegurarme que nos toque en el mismo vuelo-me pregunto.

-Me parece bien Saku-le dije con una sonrisa, era genial pues pasaría más tiempo con ella.

-Bien.

Kina volvió con mi ropa, la tenía en una bolsa, acorde con Sakura devolverle la ropa que me prestó mañana que a viera en la escuela.

-Adiós Shao-me despidió mi cerezo y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, me planto un beso en la mejilla y cerro rápidamente la puerta de su casa.

Me toque la mejilla que ella había besado y juro que tenia la sonrisa de idiota enamorado más grande del mundo.

-Adiós Saku-dije, aun sabiendo que ella no me oiría.

Camine a mi casa, de pronto el mundo me parecía más brillante, aun con los charcos que había dejado la lluvia, todo se veía hermoso, la idea de volver a mi casa ya no me parecía tan horripilante como antes, ya sabía a quien quería para pasar el resto de mi vida, y eso, era un peso menos.

Antes de lo que tenia calculado, estaba frente a mi casa (entiéndalo, Shao está acostumbrado a todo el lujo de SU mansión, ya no se sorprende XD), me decidí por no alargarlo más, entre con decisión, mis padres estaban en la sala, ambos muy serios, posiblemente esperando a que yo llegara, así que decidí anunciarme.

-He vuelto-y he ahí mi tono frio y distante de siempre.

-Hijo, bienvenido de vuelto-me dijo mi madre, obviamente quería hablar conmigo, la conocía lo suficiente para leer sus expresiones.

-Madre, antes que diga nada, quiero que sepa que no estoy de acuerdo con esa tradición tan absurda de casarme una vez cumplidos los 18 años-dije, completamente serio.

-Lo sé Shaoran, pero es tu obligación y me temo que si no escoges a tu prometida, tendré que hacerlo yo-me dijo seria, aunque en su mirada podía apreciar que era lo que menos quería, ella no deseaba que yo me casara sin amor.

-Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con eso, he de admitir que… bueno-aquí viene el nerviosismo, eso jamás me pasaba, yo soy Shaoran Li, yo no tartamudeo- lo que pasa, bue-eno, sucede que-e, verán-¡Vamos! Yo puedo hacerlo, se me están quedando viendo raro, mis padres saben que yo nunca me pongo nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-me pregunto mi padre, mi madre levanto una ceja y vi que su mirada adquiría un brillo que yo nunca había visto.

-¿Te has enamorado Shaoran?-¿Por qué Ieran Li SIEMPRE es tan directa?

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Lo siento!, lamento TANTO la demora, sé que me tarde AÑOS, pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración para esta historia, simplemente me quede como congelada, el capitulo pasado lo escribí cuando iba entrando a tercer año y ya me estoy por graduar, lo sé, imperdonable.**

**Pido un disculpa por mi demora, y espero, REALMENTE que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

**Como podrán ver me cambie el nombre, en fin!**

**Un beso: Keyra Masen Cullen.**

_¿Un Review?_


End file.
